Una Nueva Vida
by Qrryztii
Summary: Bella se enterara de lo dificil que puede resultar ser vampiro, pero con el apoyo de su amado Edward y de su queria Nessie saldra adelante. Y no olvidemos que continua con el apoyo de su amigo Jacob.
1. 1 Un Dia Mas

1. Un dia mas...

Se podría decir que hoy era un día más, pero en realidad en mi nueva vida seria insignificante si no fuera por la fiesta que Alice prepara.

Hoy era 10 de Septiembre, cumplía un año como vampira, pero no era lo único que se celebraba también era el cumpleaños número uno de Nessie, aunque ya se viera de 10.

Como era de esperar Alice no dejaría pasar nada y Edward estaba por primera vez tan o más emocionado que Alice por esto.

-Amor, puedes venir ocupo tu ayuda con los invitados- Me llamo Edward desde la sala de nuestra casa en Forks.

-Voy en un momento- Algo que no había cambiado con mi transformación era el hecho de que me desagradaban las celebraciones

Al llegar a la escalera me petrifique, si es que esto podía suceder siendo que podía permanecer inmóvil cuanto ya quisiera. La sala ya no existía todo estaba como el día de la graduación pero diferentes aparatos…mas modernos, la cabina de música, el área de baile, mesas para bocadillos, pero esta vez también había un gran letrero que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA Y NESSIE".

-Wooow, esto está fuera de control- susurre consciente de que tanto Alice como Edward me escucharían.

-Esta vez no me culpes a mí!- Dijo rápidamente Alice – Casi todo fue idea de Edward.

Voltee con mi marido que en este momento me daba la espalda, solo pude escuchar un pequeño "Se lo merecen". Esto me hizo sonreír ya que según Edward, Nessie y yo merecíamos todo lo que existiese en este mundo.

Esta fiesta seria "privada" ya que solo asistirían licántropos y vampiros, porque según todos los demás humanos mi cumpleaños seria en tres días y el de Nessie…no sabían de ella, seguía siendo un secreto porque crecía rápido y notarían sus cambios. Edward y habíamos acordado dejarla ser conocida ya que dejara de desarrollarse.

Corrí al lado de Edward y vi que seguía con la lista de invitados. Esta indeciso en incitar al clan egipcio y al ruso por lo de su comportamiento la vez pasada.

-Vamos no seas rencoroso- Le dije con un beso en el cuello.

-Está bien, solo porque los has pedido- Sabia que nunca se resistía a un beso como esos.

En la lista de invitados estaban todos los lobos de La Push, los aquelarres de Denali, Amazonas, irlandés, Ruso y Egipcio, también nómadas como Peter y Charlotte.

Los demás conocidos de la familia como mi papa, Ángela, Ben, Jessica, Mike y otros de la Push que era humanos asistirían a la fiesta oficial de mi cumpleaños como mortal que será en tres días.

Mientras verificaba la lista con Edward llegaron los demás integrantes de la familia que se habían ido a cazar. Emmet venia hecho un desastre la camisa rota y toda llena de lodo y manchas de sangre. Carslie y Esme venían de la mano muy contentos y relucientes de limpios. Jasper venia discutiendo con Rosalie sobre que sabia mejor si un oso pardo o un gris ley.

Cuando entraron se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la casa.

-Seguros que solo será un pequeña reunión?- Pregunto Emmet sarcásticamente

-No empieces Emmet!- le rugió Alice

-Y todos esos bocadillos para quién?-dijo Rosalie apuntando a la mesa repleta de botanas

-Sabes que vendrán los de la Push y ellos si comen…bueno más que eso- le contesto Edward. Rosalie puso cara de pocos amigos.-Sabias que tendrían que venir, vienen por Nessie sabes que es tan importante para ellos como lo es para nosotros-

-Si lo sé pero no me grada tener tantos perros en casa- Repuso Rosalie y se fue directo a su recamara

-Espera amor no te enfades, es un día muy especial para Nessie y sabes que se sentirá mal- Emmet iba hablando y corriendo tras de Rosalie.

-Te quedo bien Alice- le dijo Jasper con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, ahora nos solo falta esperar la hora de la llegada de invitados- Alice estaba pensativa.

-Pasa algo Alice?- Pregunto Carslie que seguía a lado de Esme.

-Es que espero que le agrade a Nessie, saben que heredo el gusto por las fiestas de su madre- Dijo dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos sonrieron a su comentario, si hubiera podido e hubiera sonrojado.

Como todo ya estaba listo cada quien se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse para esta fiesta. Edward y yo fuimos a nuestra pequeña casa que estaba del otro lado del rio.

Como siempre salimos tomados de la mano & brincamos el rio juntos, cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, solté un gran suspiro. Edward lo noto y me paso el brazo por la cintura.

-Que pasa Bella?- me pregunto con aire preocupado – No te ha gustado como quedo arreglado o qué?-

- No es eso, es solo que…- lo pensé alrededor de medio segundo- Estoy muy emocionada, hoy hace una año, un año ya que soy inmortal. Y mi Nessie, ¡Oh, mi querida bebe ya ha crecido mucho!-

-No debes de preocuparte por ella Jacob la cuida muy bien- Me dijo Edward y luego me beso mientras entrabamos a la casa.

- Lo sé es solo que pronto tendremos que mudarnos y no la quiero dejar- Estaba sollozando, si pudiera las lagrimas estarían brotando de mis ojos.

-No te pongas así amor, si quieres nos quedaremos aquí tu y yo tanto tiempo como desees-

-No quiero dejar a Alice tampoco, ni Rosalie, ni a Emmet, ni a nadie de mi familia-Que no Jacob se podría ir con nosotros, sabía que no por qué no podría dejar a su manada pero como me gustaría que pudiera.

-No tendremos que dejar a nadie, ya verás encontraremos unas solución-

Me beso con esa pasión con que lo hacía cada que me quería hacer sentir mejor, me tomo por la cintura y me alzo hacia su pecho. Yo tome su cabeza entre mis mano y entrelace mis dedos con su pelo y lo apreté mas fuerte contra mí.

El tiempo se nos escapo, terminamos en la cama, con la ropa desgarrada y cuando vimos por la ventana ya era de noche.

-Debemos darnos prisa si no Alice se infartara- Me dijo Edward en un susurro cerca de mi oído. Sentí su suave aliento contra mi piel y me voltee a besarlo de nuevo.

-SI vamos- Acepte ya que si no llegábamos pronto Alice no asesinaría.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro closet que era más grande que la casa, Alice y Rose nos habían comprado algo especial para este día. Nos cambiamos y corrimos de regreso a la casa con la Fiesta que nos esperaba.


	2. 2 Fiesta Privada

**2. La Fiesta Privada**

Al acercarnos a la casa pudimos ver que todas las luces estaban encendidas y había una moto enfrente del porche, esto significaba que Jacob ya había llegado con Nessie. Estaba ansiosa por ver a mi pequeña hija, la había visto esta mañana antes de que Jake pasara por ella, pero al igual que el cada minuto que estaba lejos de mí sentía que me moría.

-Vamos entremos rápido- Le urgí a Edward, el cual puso una gran cara de asombro. –Que no quiere venir?- le pregunte.

-No, no es eso…es solo que nunca te había visto tan emocionada por asistir a una fiesta y menos si es para ti- Me dijo con un media sonrisa, esa con la que siempre me deslumbraba.

-Bueno es que quiero ver a mi Nessie, la extraño tanto…-

-Si yo también, vamos-

Me tomo de la mano corrimos el camino que nos quedaba al entrar a la casa apestaba a perro mojado, ya habían llegado casi todos los licántropos, pero aun faltaban Sam y unos más de su manada. Ahora desde que se había separado las manadas, Embry, Paul y Quil, se habían unido a la de Jake y Seath y Leah seguían con él.

Al entrar a la casa todos gritaron "Felicidades" al unisonó y Nessie salto a mi pecho a darme un gran abrazo.

-Te quiero mami, eres la mejor- Me dijo colocando su mano en mi mejilla y mostrándome imágenes de cuando estaba embarazada, de cuando nació y del este ultimo año en el cual había crecido bastante.

-Igual yo mi Nessie, y felicidades hoy cumples un año- Pero no lo aparentaba se veía tan grande mi bebe…que difícil era verla crecer tan rápido- aunque no lo crean-

Edward se nos unió al abrazo y de igual forma lo hicieron Alice y Rose. Después del gran abrazo Jake se acerco y me felicito y como era de costumbre me dio un regalo hecho por él.

-Toma, al igual que los otros dos este lo hice yo- Dijo mientras me entregaba algo rectangular. Al abrirlo vi que era una hermosa imagen tallada en madera en la que había 3 personas…Edward, Nessie y yo y también había un lobo muy detallados. Sonreí al ver esto.

-Este de aquí soy yo-Dijo apuntando al lobo gigante- Que no podía faltar en la foto familiar o sí?-

-Claro que no Jake, ya te lo he dicho eres parte de esta familia- Le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Basta o me tendré que echar mientras me recupero!- Protesto mientras lo soltaba

-Está bien- le dije mientras reía – Y a ti que te ha dado Nessie? – Le pregunte al ver que sostenía en sus manos algo que admiraba con mucho cariño.

-Un brazalete, mira mami tiene un lobo, y dos pares de colmillos-Dijo Nessie con todo el entusiasmo que podía salir de ella. Al verlo vi que era una réplica del lobo del brazalete que me había regalado el día de mi cumpleaños 18, sonreí ante este recuerdo y también al ver los pares de colmillos que colgaban a los lados.

-Es precioso…aunque ese lobo se me hace familiar- Dije alzando la mano y dejando ver el lobo que era mi regalo y también el corazón de diamante que me había dado Edward, y que no me había dicho de lo que era al principio.

-Le diste uno igual!!- pregunto Nessie

-Para su último cumpleaños como humana- respondió Jake con amor a Nessie pero un poco de tristeza en la voz.

-Oigan acá hay mas regalos- Grito Emmet desde el otro lado de la sala en donde estaba parado a lado de un 2 grandes montones de paquetes, uno tenía en la parte de abajo el nombre de Nessie y otro el mío, Bella.

-Vamos mami, tía Alice dijo que sus regalos eran los mejores- Me dijo Nessie mientras me jalaba del vestido rosa que me había comprado Alice para hoy.

-Siempre dice lo mismo bebe- Le respondí-Pero es porque es la verdad, siempre sabe que regalar- Agrega al ver la cara de enojo de Alice pero rápido se repuso.

-Rápido!, van a venir o no?- Dijo Alice ansiosa.

-Ya vamos- Le conteste mientras tomaba a Nessie en mis brazos y caminaba junto a las mesas- Supongo que esos son los tuyos- Le dije dejándola parada a un lado de la mesa con su nombre.

-Primero yo si mami?- Me pregunto sosteniendo uno de sus regalos

-Por Supuesto-

-Ese es de mi parte- Dijo Edward

-Gracias papi- Lo dijo mientras abría el regalo, era una gran colección de los libros favoritos de Nessie- Woow muchas gracias- Al decirle esto se le lanzo para darle un abrazo Edward la abrazo también

-Vamos Ness sigue abriéndolos-

-Este es de mi mami!!- Dijo mientras sostenía el regalo de mi parte.

-Vamos ábrelo espero y te guste-

Comenzó a abrirlo y mientras lo hacía llegaron los invitados que faltaban.

-Esperamos no haber llegado tarde- Dijo Jared

-Justo a la hora de los regalos- Le respondió Jake

-Bueno auqui están los nuestros para las dos-

-Gracias Jared, pasa- Le dije torciendo la nariz, ahora olía mucho mas a perro mojado – Continua Ness-

-Woow mami esta genial- Dijo mientras sostenía un nuevo Ipod para todas sus canciones.

-De nada- Le dedique una sonrisa

-Ahora el mi si?- Dijo Alice dándole un paquete enorme a Nessie

-Está bien- Dijo Nessie y lo cogió y empezó abrir, era un gran peluche de un lobo que tenia los clores de Jake cuando estaba en fase- Woow me encanta, mira Jake es como tú!!, Esta precioso!!- Dijo Nessie mientras brincaba y abrazaba el Peluche toda emocionada.

- Que bueno que te gusto- Dijo Alice muy contenta

-No lo negare duendecilla tienes buen gusto- Dijo Jake

-Sabia que les gustaría, lo vi-

-Tu turno mami!- Me dijo Ness

-Está bien primero…este!- Dije tomando uno pequeño que estaba hasta arriba

-Es el mío- Me dijo mi marido que sostenía mi mano

-Está bien- lo abrí con prisa.

-No te cortaras verdad?- Dijo Jasper con sarcasmo, recordándome la tragedia de mi cumpleaños 18. Pero ahora era como un chiste.

-No, no lo hare Jazz, lo prometo-

-Está bien-

Termine de abrir el pequeño objeto y me di cuenta de que era una llave de…un auto, si parecí llave de auto.

-Te gustaría verlo ahora está allí afuera esperándote, Emmet lo acaba de traer- Me acababa de dar cuenta de la ausencia de Emmet y ahora lo comprendía.

-Am…vamos-

Me tomo de la mano y salimos al porche todos venían tras de nosotros, al salir estaba un deslumbrante auto rojo convertible, muy parecido al de Rose, pero más flamante.

-Es un Ferrari, el más rápido- Dijo Edward contento de sí mismo.

-Amm…. Gracias, te amo- lo abrace y lo bese en los labios con mucho afán, pero me detuve al recordar que teníamos compañía.

-De nada, y yo también, no te imaginas cuanto-

-Ok, Ok muy bonito regalo pero vamos aun faltan muchos- Dijo Alice

-Está bien-

Al regresar Nessie y yo continuamos abriendo regalos. Los míos fueron, el auto de Edward; un guardarropa nuevo por parte de Alice; un viaje para mi y Edward a donde quisiéramos de parte de Esme y Carlisle; un montón de zapatos y un traje nuevo para jugar beisbol de parte de Rose y Emmet; un hermoso reloj atramentario de Jasper; de la manda recibí muchas cosa, como cuadros, figuras, y portarretratos. A Nessie le dieron Emmet y Rose un día en la librería para que comprara todos los libros que quisiera; Jasper un nuevo televisor plasma para su cuarto; Esme y Carlisle una nueva decoración para su recamara y de la manada recibió ropa, ornamentos, juegos, y de los aquelarres recibió cosas provenientes de donde venían como esfinges, y un collar amazónico, al igual que yo.

Después de los regalos los licántropos comenzaron a comer todo lo que había hasta que no quedo nada más.

-Vamos perrito no quieren más croquetas?- le dijo Rose malhumorada por el desastre que dejaron

-No gracias rubia ya estamos bien- Le respondió Jared con el mismo tono

-Tranquis chicos- Les dijo Sam.

La fiesta término casi en la madrugada, los aquelarres fueron los primeros en irse.

-Adiós gracias por la fiesta- Así se despidieron todos.

Después se fueron las manadas

-Regresare pronto Nessie- le prometió Jake mientras la cargaba y le besaba la mejilla.

-Te recordare mucho- Le dijo Ness mirando su peluche gigante y tocándole la mejilla a Jake

-Yo también te quiero mi Nessi-le respondió este.

Los últimos en irse fueron Peter y Charlotte

-No sé como soportan el olor- dijeron ambos

-Te vas acostumbrando- Les respondió Esme al despedirse.

-Adiós- Dijeron ellos

-Adiós- Respondimos todos desde el porche.

-Ahora tu señorita a dormir que ya es tarde…o más bien temprano- Le dijo Edward a Nessie, viendo que empezaba a aclarar

-Iré a dormir al cuarto de Alice, ustedes tienen mucho que hacer aquí- respondió mientras subía las escaleras y miraba el desastre de la fiesta- Los quiero, son geniales- Agrego antes de desaparecer rumbo al cuarto de Alice.

-Es verdad ahora a limpiar- Les dije, y nos pusimos en marcha

* * *

**PD. MI REGALO FAVORITO ES EL DE JAKE PARA NESSIE Y EL DE USTEDES??**


	3. 3 Picnic

**3. Picnic**

Hoy me sentía mas tranquila, la fiesta de humanos había transcurrido más rápido, y menos abrumadora que la primera. Habían asistido mis ex compañeros de la escuela, amigos de la Push, y mis padres los cuales creían que estaba ahí solo para festejarlo pero que el resto del año estaba en Alaska estudiando, siendo que no había salido de Forks desde mi transformación.

Ahora que ya había pasado todo el festejo tenía tiempo de estar con mi familia y pensar que haríamos, quedarnos o irnos, separarnos o permanecer juntos, dejar a mi Nessie o romper el corazón de Jake…

Tanto que tenía que pensar y planear, pero por el momento disfrutaría de mi esposo y de mi hija. Habíamos preparado un picnic para nosotros tres desde la semana pasada, y habíamos elegido el día de hoy ya que Alice había dicho que el clima estaría perfecto.

-Llegamos- Nos anuncio Edward que nos llevaba los ojos vendados, porque el lugar sería una sorpresa. Nos quito la venda de los ojos.

-Es nues…woow…esta precioso- Dije con la boca abierta. Era nuestro prado, lo había arreglado de una forma espectacular. Había flores, mantas, sillas, juegos, y entre el pasto se formaba "Las amo, son la razón de mi vida".

-Papi se ve genial te quiero!- Le dijo Nessie mientras se le lanzaba a los brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que si les gusto, me alegra esto es para ustedes, espero que recuerdes todo lo que paso aquí- Me dijo esto con una gran sonrisa y yo también me lace en sus brazos al igual que Nessie y le di un enorme beso lleno de ternura, recordando todo aquello no muy bien ya que solo eran recuerdos de humana.

Duramos un buen rato abrazándonos hasta que a Ness le empezó a gruñir el estomago, no había comido desde temprano y ya era casi mediodía, el sol brillaba y con el nuestros cuerpos, el mío y el de Edward con una intensidad sorprendente y el de Nessie con un ligero brillo.

-Hora de comer!-Grito Edward

-Porque gritas estamos aquí!- Le dije-Y tengo una duda, que comeremos?-

-Amm...pues allá hay una reserve deliciosa de Leopardo y Oso y por si a Nessie se le antoja ahí un rico pastel de chocolate- Dijo con una sonrisa picara señalando una mesa que había en medio del claro.

-Papi sabes que no me agrada mucho la comida de humano, pero está bien le diste gusto ala excepción!- A Ness le brillaban los ojos, lo que más le gustaba de la comida era el pastel de chocolate y nunca se resistía a él.

Nos fuimos a la mesa y mientras bebíamos nuestra porción de sangre cada uno, solo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos.

-Esto lo quita la diversión a la comida- Dijo Edward

-Sí pero ya que aparte no estaba muy hambrienta- Y era verdad

-Quiero, quiero, quiero- Repetía Nessie como loquita al ver que ya casi no había sangre, ya se había terminado casi todo el pastel pero ¿Cuánto podía comer esa pequeña?

-Está bien mi nena- Le respondió Edward dándole lo que le faltaba

-Ness…no has quedado satisfecha?-Pregunte al ver que seguía comiendo de su pastel.

-No mami, aparte esta comida casi no llena- Eso era cierto.

-Ya se le está pegando el apetito de Jacob-Dijo Edward soltando una pequeña risita.

-Por cierto! Me dijo que me llevaría a dar salto de acantilado!-Dijo Ness muy emocionada, mientras Edward y yo nos quedábamos en shock.

-Ni lo pienses!-Gritamos ambos al reaccionar

-Eres una pequeña monstruito!!- Le dijo Edward, mientras se paraba y la cargaba para lanzarla al aire.

-De que me perdí?- Pregunte al ver que ambos reían

-Todo era broma mami, quería ver su cara-Empezó a reír- Fue muy graciosa! Saben que Jake nunca me pondría en peligro-Y eso era cierto, la cuidaba de una forma tan única y paternal, como yo o Edward.

-Diablita, ya pareces Alice!- Le dije mientras me unía a ellos.

-No mas salidas al centro comercial con ella-Dijo Edward en tono serio.

-No papi!, todo menos eso!-Suplico Ness con una carita aprendida de Alice

-Lo ves ya hasta haces sus caras!-Respondió muy divertido Edward. Mientras nos abrazaba y nos tiraba en el pasto. Nos pusimos a observar las nubes que pasaban por el cielo azul.

-Esa parece un barco-Dijo Ness

-Esa un pato- Le dije

-Y esa de hay un vampiro-Dijo Edward apuntando a un lugar del cielo. Las dos buscamos que era lo que señalaba.

-Papi eso es el sol!- Ness estaba muy divertida.

-Pero brilla como un vampiro en el sol- Y Edward puso cara de inocencia.

-Eres un bobo!- Le respondí, y le di un beso y sentí que era como el primeo que nos habíamos dado en aquel prado. Di un gran suspiro.

Después de estar así un rato nos pusimos a jugar, a Nessie le encantaba jugar con el frizbee, era muy buena aparte de que su maestro había sido Emmet el la había enseñado a jugar de todo, desde football hasta boliche, se divertían como niños los dos juntos, eran como si Ness tuviera otro hermano…menor.

-Lánzamelo papi-

-Hay va!- Edward lo lanzo & Ness brinco para atraparlo.

-No puedes lanar mejor papi?- Le preguntó Ness divertida y desafiante

-No te gusta como lanzo?, pues juega con tu mama entonces- Edward fingió estar enojado y se acerco a mi-Es tu turno amor-

-Está bien, veras que yo si se lanzar- Le dije mientras le daba un beso.

-Vendrás mami o te quedaras hay?-Esa niña si que se estaba volviendo insolente, pero siempre seria i bebe.

-Está bien señorita desesperación, ya voy- me puse a jugar con ella.

-Lo ves papi así se lanza, mami si sabe!-Le dijo Ness a Edward el cual estaba recostado observándonos.

-Entonces no volveré a jugar contigo, de hay en adelante será tu mama-Dijo Edward con falso dolo en la voz.

-No te pongas así papi, tu también juegas bien-

Pasamos largo rato con el frizbee hasta que empezó a oscurecer y Ness soltó un gran bostezo.

-Ya es hora de dormir mi nena-Le dijo Edward mientras la cargaba.

-Si-Dijo con una voz tan cansada que no parecía ella.

-Vámonos ya es tarde-

Y comenzamos a andar a nuestra pequeña casa en medio del bosque.

* * *

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO!....**

**TARDE MUCHO EN SUBIRLO PORQE ANDABA EN EXAMENESS!**

**APARTE ETOY CORTA DE IMAGINACIO ESTOS DIAS...**

**PERO YA TENGO INSPIRACION Y LO CONTINUARE **

**PRONTO SUBIRE EL OTRO CAPI!!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DE COMENTARIOS...CRITIAS...SUGERENCIAS..BLABLABLA!!**

**BYE!!**


	4. 4 Secreto y Victimas

**__**

Para este capi me inspire por que

**_hoii nadiie me diice nadaa_**

**_todoos me estan guardandoo algoo..._**

**_y es feooo!!!_**

**_baa!! esperoo y les gustee!! _**

**_actulizaree prontoo!!_******

* * *

4. Secretos y Victimas

Algo raro pasaba hoy, sentía que todos me ocultaban algo, pero que era?. Alice me evitaba a toda costa, Edward estaba distante, Emmet ya no bromeaba como siempre, Esme y Carlisle estaban muy callados, Rosalie pues no la había visto en todo el día y podía sentir que Jasper trataba de mantenerme tranquila pero no lo lograba.

Al despertarse Nessie también vio que algo andaba mal.

-Que pasa mama, porque todos están raros?- Entonces no era mi imaginación enserio algo pasaba!

-No lo sé…- Y en verdad no sabía, pero lo averiguaría.

-Siento que es malo-

-No es nada cariño, ya verás- trate de tranquilizarla pero estaba igual que yo.

-Está bien voy a desayunar-

-Si cariño ve- Se fue confundida a la cocina en donde la esperaba un rico desayuno, como siempre.

Mi primer victima seria Edward, era el más fácil de convencer o al menos eso creía, si no lograba sacar información de el seguiría Alice usaría los chantajes que ella misma me había enseñado. Ya si ellos no me decían nada seguirían Emmet, Rose, Esme, Carlisle y por ultimo Jasper ya que él podía acabar con mi curiosidad con su don, que a veces resultaba tan molesto.

Busque a Edward el cual estaba en el piano recostado con la cabeza entre los brazos. Me senté aun lado del, lo abrase y le di un beso en la nuca. Lentamente levanto la cabeza y suspiro.

-Que es lo que pasa?-Le pregunte con la voz más convincente que pude, me sentía Alice.

-Nada, porque lo dices?-Me dijo muy seguro de sí, aunque algo en su tono le fallaba.

-No me vengas con es Edward, me he dado cuenta y hasta Nessie lo hizo!, de que algo pasa y no nos lo dicen-Estaba un poco alterada por lo que casi le grite esto, ya estaba harta de que no me dijeran nada.

-Bella, amor no te pongas así…-

-Como que no me ponga así!, parece que no confían en mi!-Esta vez sí que estaba enojada, odiaba las sorpresas y todo lo relacionado con ocultarme cosas.

-Amor es que enserio no pasa nada- Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso en los labios de esos que si pudieran me pararían el corazón.

-Pff…está bien, debo irme, adiós-Me despedí de él con otro beso.

Me fui en busca de próxima víctima que era Alice, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ya que me había enviado casi todo el día. Salí de la casa y capte su olor que se dirigía hacia Forks, lo seguí y llegue a un lugar extraño para encontrarla, estaba en la pequeña librería de Forks. Alice en lugar en el que debía de estar tranquila sí que era raro.

Entre y la encontré sentada en una mesa que estaba en la esquina más oscura de librería, tenía un libro en las manos pro estaba segura de que no lo leía. Cuando me vio abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a pasar las páginas muy rápido, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

-Que sucede Alice? Que haces aquí?-Hice una seña al lugar, está bien Alice si lee, pero callada? Eso no es normal.

-Amm…na..nada, solo ocupaba pensar- Tartamudeo!, Alice no hace eso! Quien era esa y que había hecho con mi Alice?

-Mmm…claro, este… tu sabes que está pasando con todos?-Le pregunte de forma inocente tal vez así funcionaria.

-Con quienes?, En donde?, no se nada!- Si que estaba nerviosa,

-Tu también vas a estar así!, perfecto-Se quedo con cara de "What?" yo me di la vuelta y me dispuse a ir con mi próxima víctima.

-Espera-Si cayó en la trampa –No te pongas así, y no pasa nada- Perfecto no había caído y no me diría nada – Es solo tu imaginación tontita- Aparte me llamaba tontita, que estaba pasando!

-Está bien, me tengo que ir- Le di una sonrisa y Salí de ahí.

No fue tan difícil encontrar a Emmet y por fin sabia donde estaba Rose, ambos estaban en el garaje, revisando el jeep de Emmet . Al verme se voltearon a ver y negaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si vienes a hacer preguntas- Dijo Emmet antes de que siquiera abriera la boca.

-No diremos nada- Completo Rose.

-Ok..yo solo venia a ver si sabían que pasaba con todos- Levante los hombros y puse ara triste

-No te diremos nada esta pro...- no término la frase ya que Rose le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-No sabemos qué pasa este bobo no sabe lo que dice- Al decir esto se volteo y le dio un beso a Emmet para que ya no abriera la boca, yo preferí irme antes de presenciar algo más.

Ya solo me quedaban Esme, Carlisle y Jasper, y si ellos tampoco me decían, o cielos me volvería loca. Eran tan grave lo que pasaba?, o en verdad era tan inmadura aun para no entenderlo?....

Fui a la cocina donde estaba Esme y Carlisle hablando, cuando me escucharon se quedaron callados, solo alcance a entender las palabras "vendrán", "Alice", "Nessie", "ver". Aun para ser vampiros estaban hablando muy rápido y bajo.

-Que sucede aquí?- Pregunte

-Nada querida, todo está bien- Me dijo Esme con su tono tranquilo y maternal.

-No!- Carlisle se puso de pie – No está bien, algo anda mal y nadie me lo quiere decir- Ya esta desesperadísima con este tema, enserio que me estaba volviendo loca.

-Bella, hija cuando sea el momento- Carlisle dijo esto y el y Esme desaparecieron. Que me tendrían así para siempre?.

Solo me quedaba una víctima más…Jasper. Dude obtener algo de él pero lo intentaría.

Lo busque por toda la casa y ni estaba, ni tampoco capte su olor, está segura de que en la mañana estaba en casa, podía sentir su intento por tranquilizarme. A donde habrá ido?. Tantas preguntas me volvería loca.

Trate de olvidar esto y fui a sentarme a la sala con Nessie Edward que estaba jugando Wii, Ness es la mejor incluso mejor que Emmet.

-Te gane de nuevo- Grito triunfante Nessie

-Eso fue trampa- Le dijo Edward mientras la tiraba al suelo para hacerle cosquillas.

Yo solo me quede viendo y pensando, no podía olvidar cual era ese secreto el cual mis victimas no me habían contado.

* * *

**_Qe tal les pareciioO??? dejen su review!!_**

**_pliis!!_**

**_si llego a 10: me pondre feliiz_**

**_si llego a 15: subire 2 capitulos_**

**_si llego a 20: empezare una historiia nuevaa...._**

**_jaja y si de plano no les gusto tambien digan!! ja XD_**

**_bueno bye!!_**


	5. 5 Que Dificil Es Callar

_**Este es un POV. de los persOnajees**_

_**qe interrogoo Bella!**_

_**Espero y les guste!**_

_**perdOn por haber tardado tanto!**_

_**pero estii en examnes!**_

_**este fin espero poder subir el siguiente!!**_

_**buenO las dejo leer!!**_

* * *

5. Qué Difícil Es Callar

Edward POV.

Era extraño, pero después de la noticia que nos dio Alice me sentía agotado, no quería tener secretos con Bella, pero si le decía se preocuparía mucho. Estaba en mi piano con la cabeza entre los brazos pensando que hacer cuando sentí unos suaves brazos en mi espalda y unos ricos labios en mi nuca.

Levante la cabeza para encontrar esos ojos que me pedían a gritos la verdad, solté un gran suspiro al saber que no podía dársela. Porque no le podía decir!, cielos esto no me gustaba nada.

-Que es lo que pasa?- Pregunto Bella de una forma que sentía la necesidad de decirle todo, pero no la haría, no debía, no podía.

-Nada, Porque lo dices?- Le pregunte de forma segura y de que no supiera que algo ocultaba, aunque creo que no fue lo suficiente, lo note por cómo cambio su mirada de inocencia y ternura a frustración.

-No me vengas con es Edward, me he dado cuenta y hasta Nessie lo hizo!, de que algo pasa y no nos lo dicen- Wow, sí que quería saber lo que pasaba, y si que nosotros éramos malos ocultándonos cosas entre nosotros y digo entre nosotros porque a los demás si los engañamos.

Trate de tranquilizarla –Bella, amor no te pongas así…-Ni siquiera me dejo terminar cuando me empezó a gritar de nuevo.

-Como que no me ponga así!, parece que no confían en mí!- Dios, si que había dado en el punto, estaba a punto de decirle todo ya que no había alguien en quien confiara mas, pero me detuve al escuchar el pensamiento de Carlisle que me decía "No caigas hijo, no digas nada"

-Amor es que enserio no pasa nada- Para que no respondiera esta vez la abrase y la acerque a mí y le di un beso de esos que cuando era humana casi perdía el conocimiento, que recuerdos.

-Pff…está bien, debo irme, adiós-Si! Había funcionado, ya no preguntaría más. Estaba a salvo por el momento.

Y enserio que no sabíamos disimular si hasta Nessie se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Pero pronto lo sabrían, cuando fuera el momento.

Trate de ya no pensar en eso, y fui a buscar a Nessie para jugar un rato. La encontré en la sala jugando Wii.

Alice POV.

Me sentía tan rara, estaba callada en un rincón de la biblioteca, eso era raro en mi pero no me sentía con ánimos de estar brincando de un lado a otro…estaba preocupada. Desde que tuve esa visión todo estaba raro y nadie estaba muy feliz.

Tenía el libro El Código Da Vinci en las manos, a pesar de que era mi libro favorito y lo había leído al menos 50 veces no m aburría de hacerlo, pero hoy no me apetecía leer, en si no tenía ganas de nada.

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos escuche que alguien entro, no le puse atención hasta que escuche la voz de Bella.

-Que sucede Alice? Que haces aquí?- Me dijo haciendo cara de What y señalando a la pequeña biblioteca en la que estaba.

-Amm…na..nada, solo ocupaba pensar- Que!, que acaba de hacer!. Yo Mary Alice Brandom Cullen de Hale no tartamudeaba siempre decía las cosas seguras!. Como es que no lo vi.

-Mmm…claro, este… tu sabes que está pasando con todos?- Al parecer no sospechaba nada, que estoy pensando si no sospechara no preguntaría, que diablos me pasa, no tengo visiones y tartamudeo!.

-Con quienes?, En donde?, no sé nada!- Ya no sabía que decirle, temía que me descubriera, trate de que ya no preguntara nada, pero era Bella la señorita 1000preguntas.

-Tu también vas a estar así!, perfecto- Me grito y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Ok, yo no esperaba esto, esperaba otra pregunta o que intentara sacarme la sopa, pero en vez de eso me reclama y me dice que yo también. Ok estaba perdida, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas

-Espera-Le dije tratando de detenerla y arreglar el daño –No te pongas así, y no pasa nada- Esta vez sí sonaba segura y ya no tartamudeaba–

-Está bien, me tengo que ir- Aparecer había funcionado, porque me sonrió y salió de allí.

Qué diablos, ya lo sabría, trate de concentrarme para ver que haría ahora o si lo descubriría, pero no pude ver nada, estaba ciega. Esto era desesperante, pero porque no vi.

Me quede pensando cuando frente mi paso Seath.

-Tu!- Le grite

-Yo!- Me respondió igual con un grito.

-Silencio- Nos digo la bibliotecaria.

-Me has mantenido ciega!, con razón algo aquí apestaba-

-Lo siento, no era mi intención yo solo vine por una tarea- Se disculpo.

-No importa- Tenia más cosas en que pensar.

Emmet POV.

Que vergonzoso era estar con Rose mientras arreglaba un auto, sabía demasiado de ellos, incuso más que el "Leo mentes y soy un sabelotodo" ósea Edward.

-Este auto estaría mejor con un motor de 400 caballos en vez de 200- Me decía mi Rose

-Si- No me convenía oponerme a lo que decía. Estaba a punto de decirme algo más cuando entro Bella al garaje.

Rose me volteo a ver con ojos de "Si abres la boca olvídate de tu gatita hoy". Entonces negamos con la cabeza al imaginarnos un día sin juegos.

-Si vienes a hacer preguntas- Le dije a Bella antes de que abriera la boca, no quería arruinar la noche con mi Rose.

-No diremos nada- Dijo mi Rose, ya que ella tampoco quería portarse bien esta noche.

-Ok..yo solo venia a ver si sabían que pasaba con todos- Dijo Bella con cara de inocencia y levantando los brazos en forma de rendición.

-No te diremos nada esta pro...- Estaba a punto de decirle que tanto la duendecilla loca como el leo mentes y soy un sabelotodo no lo habían prohibido cuando Rose me golpeo en la cabeza, si que tenia la mano pesada.

-No sabemos qué pasa este bobo no sabe lo que dice- Dijo Rose. Yo no soy un bobo! Que se cree esta señorita. En un momento solo sentí sus labios dándome un ardiente y apasionado beso, como ella solo sabia. Yo se lo respondí. Entonces me di cuenta que Bella ya se había ido y que bueno porque terminamos en el cofre de su Convertible.

-Casi la riegas- Me dijo Mi Rose. Yo no le respondí solo la empecé a besar de nuevo, y "O cielos" si que un beso no ponía mal.

Esme POV.

Carlisle y yo hablábamos sobre la visión de Alice cuando escuchamos que alguien venia, nos callamos al instante, y que bueno porque era Bella.

-Que sucede aquí?- Nos pregunto, mientras nos veía a ambos con ojos triste y preocupados.

-Nada querida, todo está bien- Trate de tranquilizarla, aun no tenía que saber nada

-No!-Grito Bella y Carlisle se puso de pie – No está bien, algo anda mal y nadie me lo quiere decir- Se notaba que ya tenía rato tratando de averiguarlo, yo me sobresalte al escucharla hablarnos así, Carlisle al parecer sintió lo mismo que yo.

-Bella, hija cuando sea el momento- Fue lo único que l dijo y se volvió a sentar, Bella puso cara de frustración y salió de la cocina.

-Por que aun no?-Le pregunte a mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Aun no está preparada- Me respondió y me dio un beso tierno y delicado en los labios.

* * *

_**QE tal??**_

_**les gustO??**_

_**es lo peOr qe an leidO??**_

_**o qee??**_

_**djen un review pliis! solo les toma 5 segundoOs!!**_

_**lo pueden dejar larguiisimo! o qe solo diga:**_

_**"Esta aburrido"..."No me gusta"..."me gusta"..."No escrbs mas"**_

_**ven qe simplee es dejar!! jaja buenO bye!!**_

_**DEJEN UN REVIEW!**_


	6. 6 Vision

****

_Hola!!!!!!!!_

_tardee en actualiizar!_

_peroo esqe estOii apunthO de iir a un examen! _

_muii importanthee!! _

_buenoO..._

_el proxiimO si lo subO mas rapiidiin!_

_& prontO comenzare el de _

_"Los Vulturis de vacaciones!!"_

_jaja!!_

_bueno las dejO leer!!_

_Bye!_

* * *

**6. Visión…**

Bella POV.

Ayer había sido un día muy largo, sabía que algo pasa pero no sabía qué. Eso era totalmente frustrante. No estaba molesta con nadie, sabía que he lo dirían por lo que me había dicho Carlisle, pero cuando, seria pronto?, de que exactamente trataba?. Solo sabía que involucraba a Nessie ya Alice, tal vez, por lo que había escuchado, y que alguien vendría a ver. Que seria.

Estaba en el porche mi pequeña casita pensando. Pero en eso escuche que alguien venia y trate de concentrarme en la realidad. Era Jasper, a que vendría?. Era raro que pasara aquí, normalmente solo nos llamaba a Edward o a mí. Que sería tan urgente o grave para que viniera personalmente?

-Hola Bella- Me saludo y pude sentir la tranquilidad que emanaba.

-Hola Jazz- Le dije un poco confundida

-Este, pues vengo a hablar contigo, si te diste cuenta ayer no estuve casi todo el día- Pues claro que me había dado cuenta, si era mi última víctima la cual no encontré!.

-Pues sí, te estuve buscando…- Bueno tenía que decirle la verdad, tal vez el si me diría de que iba la cosa.

-Si- Pensó un momento- Me imagino el porqué.

-Ah sí?, porque?- Le pregunte yo aun mas confundida

-Quieres saber lo que pasa con todos cierto?-

-Pues si y también en dónde estabas ayer?, si no es mucho pedir- La verdad estaba que comía la duda!, me moría por saber que pasaba!

-Empezare por lo fácil, ayer salí por todas las emociones que estaban por la casa, frustración, preocupación, tristeza, enojo, impaciencia, duda, lujuria bueno estos solo eran Rose y Emmet- Me dio un poco de risa al imaginarme a todos preocupados y a Emmet & Rosalie besándose como si nada pasara.

-Ok, y estas emociones se relacionan con lo otro cierto?- Enserio que quería gritarle que me dijera, pero aun así no estaba alterada me estaba manteniendo tranquila.

-Si, y pues, prométeme que no me interrumpirás hasta que termine, y que si no te digo todo es porque aun no puedo-

-Está bien, prometido- Estaba dispuesta a cumplir mi promesa, tenía que saber lo que pasaba. Entonces Jazz hablaría y me lo diría, yo a cambio mantendría mi boca cerrada.

-Está bien, pues veras, hace unos días Alice tuvo una visión, la cual había tratado de ocultar de Edward. Pero como sabes tu novio es un entrometido y al primer descuido de Alice, supo lo que pasaría -Estaba a punto de reclamarle por haberle dicho entrometido a Edward pero me calle- Y Alice le explico todo mejor para que no se pusiera paranoico, o por lo menos no mucho. Bueno y hablaron con todos menos contigo porque sabían que te pondrías muy nerviosa y preocupada. Y lo de la visión de Alice no pasara si no dentro de un tiempo, ya que aun no deciden la fecha- Espere para ver si continuaba pero como se que callado era mi turno.

-Y de que trata esa visión? Me involucra? Es algo malo?- Esta bien tenía muchas preguntas per esas eran las principales.

-Hey! De una por una!, y haber aun no puedo decirte de que trata, te involucra al igual que a todos pero no directamente como a…- Estaba a punto de decime pero en eso llego Alice y se cayó, demonios Alice nunca habías sido tan inoportuna como ahora-

-Hola! Jazz Bella, que hacen? Ya le explicaste?- Pregunto Alice mientras se lanzaba a darle un abrazo a Jasper.

-Si amor, justamente respondía sus preguntas y solo queda 1 y las respuesta es que no es muy bueno pero tampoco malo-

-Bella perdón por no decirte!, pero enserio pronto lo sabrán tanto tu como Nessie- Alice trato de calmar mis ansias de saberlo y lo logro, aunque algo tuvo que ve Jasper.

-Está bien, pero que sea pronto por favor!-Le rogué

-Bueno Bella nos vamos tenemos que ir a cazar, no vas?- Me dijo Alice

-No gracias, acabo de ir con Ed y Nessie hace 3 días-

-Está bien, ADIOS!- Me grito Alice mientras corría de la mano de Jazz rumbo al bosque.

Ahora mis dudas eran menos, sabía que lo que me ocultaban era el contenido de la visión de Alice, pero de que trataba… & porque Jazz dijo que involucraba mas a una persona? Pero sabía que pronto me lo dirían eso me tranquilizaba un poco más.

Todos acepto Alice y Jazz estaba en la casa Cullen así que decidí ir para allá para ya no estar sola. Cuando llegue el ambiente era diferente, todos lucían más tranquilos, creo que era porque ya no tenían que disimular tanto. Emmet y Nessie jugaban al Wii, Rose y Esme estaban ocupadas en diseñar el vestido para la próxima boda, que sería la de Alice y Jasper como por 10 vez, y Edward y Carlisle veían un partido en la otra televisión.

-Bella! Ya te ha explicado Jasper?- Me pregunto Edward en cuanto entre

-Si solo que me gustaría saber porque lo pusieron a el?- No me había preguntado eso hasta ahora.

-Pues porque él era el único que te podía controlar para que no te pusieras toda loca e histérica- Emmet respondió a mi pregunta mientras Nessie le ganaba de nuevo.

-No le digas así a mama!, tonto tío Emmet por eso te gane!-Nesiie estaba celebrado, todos comenzaron a reír y yo puse cara de fuchi.

-Es verdad Bella-Dijo Edward- Es que tenias que estar tranquila- Completo al ver mi cara de "No soy una loca histérica"- Y al parecer funciono, no te ves enojada, te ves preciosa!- Y se acerco a mí y me beso de forma tierna ya que teníamos compañía.

-Y cuando me dirán de que trata la visión?-

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…ya va a comenzar- Dijo Rose entre risitas

-Es solo una duda! No les estoy pidiendo que me lo digan!-

-En cuanto regresen Alice y Jasper- Carlisle seguía tranquilo como siempre.

-Y también tiene que estar aquí Jacob- Dijo Esme – El también tiene que saber-

-Si!!!!! Vendrá Jake! Ya tengo mucho que no lo veo!- Nessie dejo el juego y se puso a brincar

-Tranquila hija, pero si ayer fuiste con él al parque- Le dijo Edward mientras se reí de ver a Nessie de ese modo.

-Pero para mí es mucho!-Le reclamo

-Está bien, está bien, entonces le diré que venga dentro de 3 horas-

-Si!- Nessie seguía brincando

Todos nos empezamos a reír ya que Emmet se paro y dijo "te gane" pero Nessie había esto brincando y ni atención había puesto al juego.

Edward tomó su móvil y marco el número de Bill, al parecer Jake no estaba, había salido con la manda por el bosque así que le dejo el recado de que fuera dentro de tres horas que era algo importante.

Alice & Jasper llegaron alrededor de las 10 y Jake llagaría en media hora así que esperamos a que llegara, y por fin sabría todo.

* * *

**_Qee tal???_**

**_les gusthOo??_**

**_dejeen un review! cOn sus!_**

**_iideas!!_**

**_Todas las tOmaree en cuentha!!_**

**_& si sOn hipermaravintastiicas! las usaree!! & pondre sus nOmbrees!!_**

**_jeje!!_**

**_bnO! Bye!!!_**

**_REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!_**

**_pOofavoOooor!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
